The present invention is directed to an apparatus for securing a framework that may be used in furniture applications such as a folding chair or a table. Specifically, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a horizontal support that can be attached to a cross support frame structure used in furniture applications.
FIG. 11 shows an example of a conventional folding chair 100 with conventional framework of crossing support 101. The folding chair 100 is collapsible by folding the chair from front to back as well as from side to side, thereby substantially compacting the size of the chair. The seat covering material 102 is typically made of cloth so that the seat may be collapsible along with the folding chair.
Due to the typical light-weight construction of the crossing support 101, the chair 100 typically cannot support any excessive load, or be constructed above a certain height, without losing support integrity (i.e., may collapse or wobble).
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus for securing a framework used in furniture applications such as a folding chair or a table. Specifically, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a crossing frame support with a horizontal support element and a latching element.
Advantages of the present invention include providing additional integrity to a framework of crossing support and facilitating such a framework to be used in furniture applications with a greater height construction or in applications that may need to support a heavier load. In one aspect of the present invention, the horizontal support element can also be used as a foot rest for a chair.